The Trickster
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: Jasmine Nara is working for Orchimaru, albeit unwillingly. She has to destroy the Sanzo party and bring him their scrolls. But as she continues to work with them she find that she can't do it, even for her most precious person's life.


Saiyuki/Naruto-The Trickster  
>1<br>the Nara

**Alright I really wanted to write these story! So, here you are. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saiyuki but I own Jasmine Nara and this storyline**

* * *

><p>"Great, there is no end to this shit!" Gojyo growled after he killed another five demons to have yet more demons replace them. Goku landed next to him after wasting a good ten Demons, a feral grin was gracing his face.<p>

"Who cares!" he exclaimed happily. "This is fun and I was getting bored." Goku jumped up into the air in time to miss a demon claw like nails and let Hakkai nail the bastard with one of his Chi shots. His breathe was coming out in quicker gasps as he sent out another powerful beam.

"You may be having fun but I hope this ends soon, I have no idea how longer I can continue this," Hakkai said in-between deep breathes as he watched Sanzo fire off a few more rounds before growling.

"Just shut up and keep fighting," he growled. "Shit!" more demons had appeared to take the place of their fallen friends. "Last time there was an end to them but this time these morons keep coming out of nowhere."

The four males stopped as the sound of laughter filled their ears. It sounded like a female laugh and figured it was the enemy. What caught them completely off guard was a shower of blue arrows tinted with a bit of yellow showering down onto the demons and killing a good number of them.

"Looks like you boys could do with some help," the same voice that had laughed said. A figure appeared in-front of them. She had brown eyes that were shining with laughter, brown hair that was cut short and layered at the back with two strands reaching her shoulders at the front. She wore blue boots with ribbons up the front, going to her knees, red short shorts with a bandage wrapped around her left thigh which had a shuriken holster attached to it. She had a pattern that looked like black clouds tattooed on her right thigh. She wore a mesh shirt with a sleeveless jacket over the top; it stopped just above her belly button. She also had it undone quiet low.

She wore what looked to be headband on her forehead with a symbol that looked like a leaf. She had the same symbol tattooed onto her left upper arm. And to finish off the girl had a bow attached to her back but no arrows to be seen.

"Who are you?" Sanzo asked pointing his gun at her which made the girl laugh even more.

"Trust me, before you could pull the trigger I would be beside you," she laughed scratching her neck while looking at all the demons still walking towards them. "You know you guys really have a bunch of funning looking friends." she commented pointing toward them. "I wonder if there is some type of justu in place." The four males had a sweat-drop down the sides of theirs heads as they watch this girl who was clearly mental impaired.

"Justu?" Goku asked looking at this strange girl. "Girlie...are you insane?" he raised an eyebrow and nodded as if that answered the question.

"I suppose some people might think I am," she replied. "Sometimes it might appear that way as well but everything I do has a meaning behind it."

"So pissing me off has some bigger meaning behind it?" Sanzo growled out firing at this moron of a girl only to find that she had indeed moved to stand beside him looking off into the distance.

"You fella's haven't heard of Shinobi before have you?" she asked, when Hakkai let out a small gasp she flashed him a smile. "Well, at least someone in this group has some type of brain." Sanzo sent her a glare, while Gojyo and Goku where a busy trying to outdo the other in how many demons they could kill. Goku was winning but quite a bit. They had both decided to leave dealing with this insane girl to the other two.

"Shinobi? As in the ninjas of the Hidden Villages in the Continents that are hidden unless the people want outsiders to find them?" Hakkai asked staring at this girl who grinned wickedly and starting clapping. This got the other two males of attention; they were highly confused as to what Hakkai was talking about. Sanzo had a faint idea but all he did was light a cigarette.

"You are quite correct," she nodded. "I am Jasmine Nara, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And I shall help you males who seem to do Damsels in Distress quiet well indeed."

"We aren't Damsels nor are we in distress!" Gojyo bellowed indignantly. "In case you are blind little miss Shinobi or whatever it is that you are, we are males!" Jasmine raised an eyebrow turned around and drew her bow, walking a few steps to stand away from the group of males. She was clearly enjoying this; she had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing, she loved to mess with people's heads, it was her favorite thing to do.

"Could've fooled me," she said unintelligible under her breath as she started to move her hand back and forth, a blue substance started to take the shape of an arrow. She knocked it and pulled back on the string aiming into the air. "Ninja Art: Shower of Poisson Arrows Sudden Death!" she exclaimed letting the arrow loss as it turned into thousands of arrows of all different colours.

After she had done that a few times the demons seemed to disappear. She nodded happily and turned back to face the gaping males. She titled her head and beamed before she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was bizarre," Goku muttered. "I'm hungry can we go and get something to eat?" he asked looking at Sanzo who was still glowering narrowed eyes at the spot Jasmine had just vanished from.

"I didn't like her," he growled before turning away.

"That's not good," Gojyo and Hakkai sighed at the same time. Goku just walked after Sanzo asking unremittingly if he could have something to eat, this ended in Sanzo whacking him over the head with his fan.

Jasmine Nara genuflected with one knee on the ground and with her right arm across her chest, hand in a fist. Her brown eyes held no emotion as she looked up at the man on the throne.

"It has been done My Lord," she said voice taciturn and firm. "I have tapped the Sanzo party." The figure on the throne cackled and licked his lips with a non-human tongue. It was way too long to be human anyway.

"Good work my Little Pet," he laughed ominously reaching out to Jasmine with his tongue. She became rigid when the tongue touched her cheek but otherwise didn't move. She closed her eyes to hide the tears she knew where there. _'I am so sorry, brother. I can't believe I have let this happen...to have become this...this _**THINGS**_ pet!'_ she thought before opening them again.

"What is the will of my Master?" she asked. "What do you wish me to do next?" The figure stood up and walked forward, kneeling down so he was close with Jasmine and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"I want you to get close to the Sanzo party, make them feel safe around you," he commanded her. "And if you want to have a little fun while there you may, toy with their emotions and souls. And when I give the order, you will know what to do."

"Your wish is my command, Lord Orichimaru," Jasmine whispered before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. She appeared on the outside of a cell and peered into it. She saw a body hanging on the wall by chains.

Tears starting to form in her eyes as she glanced at him. She turned away let them fall freely down her face as her body shook. She wiped them away and walked away. _'I promise you, I will get you free,'_ she vowed to herself and the person imprisoned.

In an inn the Sanzo party sat playing cards on the beds on the floor. They all had a look of concretion on their faces, what they were playing for was the most important prize of all: The real bed.

The little dragon beside Hakkai cooed at its master. It smelt something funny outside, something that was neither human nor demon. But no-one would listen to it; they were far too into the game to even care. The dragon glared at the cards before letting out a small eruption of flame.

"Hey, you little shit!" Gojyo yelled angrily at the little pest. "I had the winning hand that time." Hakryuu just cooed again and nudged Hakkai.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the dragon that also served at their mode of transportation. The Dragon flew towards the window and hit it with its nose. The four males looked at each other confused. Hakryuu was always happy to sleep inside with them and never had he wanted to leave while they were still there.

"Does it need to piss?" Goku asked. Sanzo stood up and walked over to the dragon, rather tempered to hit it with his fan.

"Alright listen here either you-"he was stopped by the sound of a rock hitting the window rather hard.

"Well, Sanzo, looking good!" a very familiar voice called out to him. Jasmine appeared on the window still outside, she was balanced perfectly. She waved a greeting to the others. "Who would have thought all the muscle was under that annoying robe of yours." She added with a wink. Sanzo glared at her and turned his back hoping she would leave.

However as soon as he turned she was in the room. _'That power of hers is really annoying,'_ he thought. Goku jumped up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You have got to teach me that!" he exclaimed in happiness. Jasmine looked towards him and smiled happily.

"I would but I'm a horrible teacher," she laughed rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. The one she knew to be called Gojyo laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow while noticing that Hakkai was watching her warily. _'I was right, he is the brains of this group,'_ she thought. _'It might take something to get around him.'_

"Don't worry cutie he is a depraved student," he whispered. She laughed and pushed his arm off of her shoulder. He blinked and looked at his arm; a look past his face that made Jasmine put her hands up and wave them about fanatically, a look of horror on her face.

"No, God no!" she muttered. "I don't give a shit if you are half-demon and half-human, really I don't care it's just..." Jasmine blushed slightly. "I'm not really one for contact."

"Oh, I get it," Gojyo smiled wickedly. "You're shy, don't tell me a girl like you hasn't even be kissed yet?" Jasmine let a small blush decorate her cheeks as she turned around and met Sanzo's eyes.

"No, not yet," she answered. "I'm just waiting for the right guy." Sanzo growled and opened the window pulling out his gun slowly.

"Okay either you get out or I will shoot you!" he snarled. Jasmine laughed and titled her head sitting on the ground next to Goku and started talking happily with him about different fighting styles in the Shinobi World.

"She's…interesting isn't she?" Hakkai asked standing next to the fuming priest. Sanzo clicked the safety off of his gun and pointed it at her before thinking better off it.

"She's annoying," he growled replacing his gun. "There's something else…" Hakkai looked over to Jasmine who was playfully tugging on Gojyo's red hair threatening to braid it while he was asleep because of a comment be made.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "She seems to fit perfectly into our group…I thought when she first appeared that she was an assassin but the way she acts with them….I don't know anymore."

Jasmine bit her lip and glanced over at the two smartest of the group. She was hearing every word they were saying thanks to her Shinobi training and it was making her feel guilty. _'No, harder that heart of yours, Jasmine, you didn't get your reputation for being a softy.'_ She scolded herself.

"So, I figured that you guys might need an extra hand," Jasmine said. "I heard that a group of males with a monk were wandering around the country killing demons and such but I figured there was something bigger then that going on…and from what I saw yesterday you could always do with the extra hand."

"Can you cook?" Goku asked. Jasmine laughed and nodded. "You're in!"

"No, she isn't," Sanzo growled. "Why would you like to help us?" Jasmine rose to her feet and pulled out a scroll.

"Actually the 5th Hokage asked me to do it," she explained handing him the scroll. "And there is the slight chance that you might come across a group Shinobi, we have gotten wind of some criminal Shinobi getting interested in some type of scrolls, Lady Tsuande wanted me to check it out." Hakkai and Sanzo read over the scroll as Jasmine stood there arms crossed and personality changed. They figured this was her personality whenever she had to deal with something that required her rank of…Anbu Black Ops Captain.

"Isn't Anbu the elite group of Shinobi?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, Lady Hokage wanted a Shinobi in the Anbu Black Ops that she trusted to deal with this," Jasmine clarified. "Seeing how I would be the one to draw less attention to you then one of the older members they sent me, also because my talents might be handy."

"What talents would these be?" Sanzo asked passing the Scroll to Gojyo and Goku, Goku didn't really understand some of the things in there but he got the main idea of why Jasmine was here.

"Well, I was a medical Ninja before being moved into the Anbu Black Ops, Lady Tsuande taught herself when she had time with her other student Sakura, I can control a person's mind, for a short period of time and I am able to control the shadows," Jasmine listed off with her fingers. "Plus my poison arrows justu and I can cook and clean as a bonus."

"Well, it would good to have someone else who can heal," Hakkai pointed out. "Plus the idea of a home cooked meal is very appealing."

"And she's a woman," Gojyo added. "And it would be good to have a woman's touch to some things." He added from the glare he received from Jasmine.

"And I won't get in the way as I can fight," Jasmine said. Sanzo gritted his teeth.

"Come on Sanzo!" Goku whined. "I want a home cooked meal." Jasmine smiled slightly and hid her laughter behind her hand. _'These guys trust to easily…except Sanzo but with these three on my side it should be easier but I'm still wary of Hakkai,'_ she thought.

"Fine, but you better not be annoying," Sanzo finally agreed.

"Don't worry, in the words of my brother 'to be annoying would be to Troublesome,'" She said in a very good voice of Shikamaru.


End file.
